


Oh, come on. Road trip? It’ll be fun

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Stiles gets annoying, also, and starts narrating their trip, other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get a call from the two people they least expected<br/>Sam and Dean are working a case when they come across someone who claims to be friendly.<br/>They decide to get a second opinion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Sure, give it a try'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So what do we do? Kill him to be safe?’ Dean asks, placing his finger on the trigger.  
> ‘How about we call that kid? Maybe he can help out?’ Sam suggests.  
> ‘Sure, give it a try!’ he replies, Sam pulls out his phone and dials the number, not sure if he wants the kid to actually pick up.

‘What do you think?’ Dean asks his brother, the gun still aimed at the boy, ‘You think he’s telling the truth?’

‘I don’t know’ Sam looks at him, ‘I mean, we’ve met non-homicidal werewolves before. But we really don’t know enough about them to …’

‘So what do we do? Kill him to be safe?’ Dean asks, placing his finger on the trigger.

‘How about we call that kid? Maybe he can help out?’ Sam suggests.

‘Sure, give it a try!’ he replies, Sam pulls out his phone and dials the number, not sure if he wants the kid to actually pick up.

 

 

Stiles leans back against the head of the bed, Malia’s head is resting on his stomach and she’s crawled up like a… well… wolf.

It had taken a long time, but Derek finally allowed him to stay over. As long as they didn’t have sex while he was there, because he “Really didn’t want to hear that”. It was early afternoon, and they’d mostly been talking. Except for those two hours that Derek had been out, of course. They had taken full advantage of that unexpected surprise. He leaned back, suddenly very aware of his full bladder, and carefully crawled from underneath Malia. She stirred, but kept sleeping through it.

When he was on his way back from the bathroom his phone rang, “unidentified number”. He sighed and picked up.

‘Stilinski speaking, who’s this’ he says, the front door opens and Derek walks in, granting him a dirty look accompanied by a deep sigh.

‘Hi, it’s Sam’ the voice on the other side of the line says. Derek looks up immediately, clearly listening in on the conversation. Stiles had gotten used to him doing that, he claimed he had no control over it, but he didn’t quite believe that. Stiles was convinced he did it to make sure he wasn’t cheating on Malia.

‘Sam…hmm, doesn’t ring a bell’ Stiles replies, a smile playing on his lips.

‘Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother’ Sam says, Stiles sighs.

‘Winchester… sorry, no idea’ he says, he looks up at Derek and sees him smile for half a second.

‘Ah, come on, kid! We killed an angel together… we kidnapped you? Tied you to a chair?’ Sam sounds exasperated, and Stiles grins again.

‘Ooh, those Winchesters. Why didn’t you just say so?’ he sits down at the table as Derek gets into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, ‘What’s up?’

‘Yeah. Listen. We kinda need your help’ he says, and Stiles can hear Derek drop his glass in the kitchen.

‘Did he just say he needs _your_ help?’ Derek asks, Stiles shrugs, ‘You?’

‘You do, huh?’ Stiles smiles, planning to take full advantage of this moment, ‘What for?’

‘We got a werewolf’ he says, ‘We think he might be your species.’

‘I’m human’ Stiles reminds him, ‘But I know what you mean. So, what can I do for you?’

Derek sits down next to him, not even pretending he doesn’t care.

‘We were hoping you could come over…’ Sam says, ‘I mean, if it’s not too much trouble?’

‘Well, I do have some time off’ Stiles says, ‘You know, summer break and all.’

‘So you’ll do it?’ Sam inquires, Stiles thinks about it for a second.

‘Yeah, sure’ he says, ‘Where are you guys?’

‘Kansas’ he says, ‘I’ll text you the address, oh… and one other thing?’

‘Sure, name it’ Stiles says, fully aware that Derek is listening in.

‘Bring Derek Hale with you.’

 

 

‘I don’t care, I’m not going with him’ Derek tells Malia. Apparently she was awake when the Winchesters made the request for both Stiles and Derek to go, and Derek wasn’t really that happy about the impending adventure. ‘Please?’ Malia asks, they’re in the next room, obviously unaware that they’re not using their indoor voices, ‘You can’t let him go alone.’

‘Why can’t Scott go?’ he asks, ‘He’s the goddamn Alpha.’

‘Well, first of all, Derek. They asked for you’ she says, ‘Second of all, Scott has summer classes … remember?’

Derek growls, and Stiles knows exactly what that growl means. It means Roadtrip.

‘Fine’ he agrees, ‘But I’m doing this for you! Not him.’

‘I know’ she says, ‘Thanks Derek. I owe you one.’

‘Yes, you do’ he sighs, and then he walks into the living room, not even bothering to fill him in.

‘Yay, road trip’ Stiles says.

‘We’re leaving at four. Make sure you’re ready. We’re taking your car’ Derek says, more informing him than asking, ‘And you’re paying for gas.’

 

 

Derek’s face says it all as he gets into the car.

He’s not looking forward to this trip at all, he is actually dreading having to be in the same car as Stiles.

Stiles, however, is sort of looking forward to it. Malia smiles at him, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses her boyfriend goodbye.

‘It’s good’ she whispers, ‘You two can bond. And if you’re good, I’ll do that thing you’ve asked me to do… you know, the one where… ’

‘You know he can hear us, right’ Stiles interrupts her, looking at Derek over his shoulder, ‘Well… I’ll miss you, babe.’

‘I’ll miss you too’ she smiles, giving him one last kiss before he gets in the car and leaves.

‘Oh, come on Derek! Turn that frown upside down’ he sighs, Derek growls again.

‘Shut up’ he grunts, leaning back in the passenger seat.

‘Oh, come on. Road trip? It’ll be fun’ he says, ‘And then Stiles started the car as the unlikely duo embarked on their adventure together.’

‘I hate you’ Derek mutters under his breath.

 

 

Derek does his best to ignore Stiles, most of the time he manages well. But not now, because for some reason the boy decided to narrate their trip.

‘I swear to god’ Derek growls angrily, Stiles ignores him and goes on.

‘The werewolf became impatient as his friend turns right at the crossroads’ Stiles continues.

‘We’re not friends’ Derek mumbles, desperately wishing he hadn’t forgotten his Ipod at the flat. His phone bleeps and he checks it, a text from Malia.

“Be nice” is all it says.

Derek sighs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn’t admitted it yet, but he liked having Malia around. He liked having her around so much, he had actually allowed Stiles to stay over. It was a strange feeling to have, after having spent so much time on his own. But Malia was family, and although he’d lost most of his family when he was still young, he remembered one rule their family had.

Family sticks together.

There weren’t many Hales left, and those that were left rarely stuck around at Beacon Hills. So having Malia around was… nice.

Although they were technically cousins, and he wasn’t that much older, they still had a clear hierarchy. Derek made the rules, and she followed them. Mostly. It was more a big brother little sister relationship. In a way they had found each other at the best time, when both of them were alone and without a family. So he would be nice to Stiles, for her.

Stiles looks at him for a second, ‘Malia?’ he asks.

‘Yeah’ he mutters, ‘Saying to be nice.’

Stiles looks at his passenger for a second as they wait at a red light, studying his expression.

‘You really care about her, huh?’ he says, Derek doesn’t respond, ‘She cares about you too, you know, a lot. It’s good you have each other.’

‘She has you, too’ Derek comments, and Stiles is surprised by the observation.

‘Yes… but.. it’s not the same. I mean, I love her to bits and all that. But… family. It’s different’ he says, turning left when the light turns green.

‘How is it different?’ Derek asks, trying not to look at him.

‘Because… family… that type of love? It’s endless. I mean… for all I know Malia and I could break up, and I’d be heartbroken… but eventually the love will fade. With family it doesn’t’ he explains, ‘You’re hardwired to love them… whether you like it or not.’

Derek’s quiet, thinking about what he just said, not sure how to respond to it.

‘The werewolf goes silent, a brooding expression on his face’ Stiles says, ‘As he ponders what will await them when they arrive at their destination.’

‘Probably me killing you’ Derek mumbles under his breath, and it’s only best that Stiles didn’t hear.


	2. 'That depends, what is good?'

Dean leans against his car, checking his phone for any news of Stilinski and sipping from a lukewarm beer.

He tried to figure out how he’d gotten there, waiting for a 17 year old kid to come help him. Sam had asked for the werewolf, Derek, to come too. According to his brother, they’d need an actual werewolf to confirm. His phone bleeps and he checks it.

‘Be there in 5’

Sam is inside, watching the alleged innocent werewolf, and Dean is enjoying the sun. He empties his beer and puts it down against the wall of the motel. They had been lucky to find this place. It was secluded, and the owner lived in a separate building, and there were no other lodgers. Which mean nobody would come complaining about the things going bump in the night.

He straightened as he saw the all too familiar car approach, with Stiles and Derek in the front. The car pulled up and Stiles parked it behind the Impala, Derek almost jumped out of the car and had an expression that said “I’m going to kill this kid… soon” on his face. Dean actually felt sorry for the kid, even more so when he heard Stiles approach.

‘The werewolf and the teenager walk up to their new friend and ally, eager to find out what is happening in the quiet town that requires their help’ he says, and Derek rolls with his eyes.

‘Has he been doing that the entire trip?’ Dean asks, Derek doesn’t answer, but the look he shoots Dean says it all, ‘I feel for you, man.’

‘Let’s just check out this werewolf, okay’ Derek growls, clearly not enjoying the sun as much as Dean.

‘Okay, heads up. This kid claims to know nothing. Says he doesn’t even remember his own name’ Dean says, ‘I mean, it’s happened before, monsters not knowing they’re monsters. But this one doesn’t know who he is, but claims he doesn’t kill people.’

‘Weird’ Stiles says, Dean nods towards the door and Stiles leads the way, pushing it open with Dean and Derek in his wake.

‘Let’s see who we have hare’ the boy walks up to the chair with the werewolf on it, and then freezes half way, because he knows that kid. Maybe he’s not too fond of him, but he doesn’t hate him either.

‘Ethan?’ Derek says, the kid looks up, a confused and empty look on his face.

‘Wait’ Sam interrupts, ‘You know this kid?’

‘Yeah he’s… he was one of us. He left last year… after…’ Stiles stops mid sentence and Ethan looks up expectantly.

‘After what?’ Dean asks, ‘Spill it kid!’

‘After his twin brother died.’

And then Ethan looks up, his eyes dark and broken, and he says only one thing: ‘Aiden’.

 

 

‘So… he’s a good werewolf?’ Sam asks, they’re sitting in the bedroom, Ethan still tied up in the bathroom despite Derek and Stiles’ protests.

‘That depends, what is good?’ Stiles asks, sitting down on a bed and stretching out.

‘Well… is he killing people? Has he killed people, did he turn anyone?’ Dean asks, as if it’s obvious what “ _good”_ is.

‘No, Yes, we don’t know’ Derek says, glancing at the bathroom door.

‘Look, the thing is. He came to Beacon Hills with an Alpha pack. He was forced to kill, he and his brother. But he changed, you know. He switched sides, fought for is, with us against the nogitsune. He’s one of the good guys’ Stiles says. Sam pulls out his laptop and starts typing in a few things

‘At least…’ Derek sighs, ‘He was last time we saw him. He took off after his brother died, we haven’t heard from his since. I mean, he called Danny a few times in the beginning, but…’

‘Who’s Danny?’ Sam asks, looking up from his laptop.

‘His ex-boyfriend’ Stiles says as he scratches his nose and pulls a bottle of water from his bag.

‘Wait… this werewolf is gay?’ Sam asks, more surprised than shocked.

‘Yeah, got a problem with that?’ Derek asks, Sam shrugs and Dean shakes his head.

‘Nope, not at all’ Dean says, ‘Just… never heard of a gay werewolf before. Don’t take it personal.’

‘Well… kinda hard not to take it personal’ Derek mutters, Stiles can’t help but grin as he sees the brother’s look of astonishment on their face.

‘Oh’ Dean just stares for a moment, and there’s a short and awkward silence before Stiles breaks it.

‘The two brothers look at the werewolf, not sure how to respond’ Stiles comments, ‘but deciding that they do not have any time to waste discussing the werewolf’s sexual preferences.’

Sam stares at the kid, completely dumbstruck Dean just sighed and Derek look amused about the whole situation.


	3. 'Let’s get some shuteye Sourwolf'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No such thing as a private phonecall when you're sharing the room with a wolf who has superhearing

‘So, anything?’ Stiles asks as Derek walks out of the bathroom, he shakes his head.

‘He doesn’t remember jack’ he says, ‘I tried everything, but I’m not an alpha anymore, I can’t…’

‘Yeah, we need Scott’ Stiles leans back for a second and jumps up when his phone bleeps, checking the screen. He smiles broadly as he reads the message and immediately replies before turning back to Derek and the brothers.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ he asks, Sam shrugs.

‘I mean, if you say you can trust the kid’ Dean says.

‘That’s the problem, we don’t know what happened to him in the past year. If Scott was here he could look inside, find out… but he’s not’ Stiles says, sitting up, ‘So we can’t really tell.’

‘The Alpha kid can look inside his brain?’ Sam asks.

‘Yeah, that’s what he did to separate me from the nogitsune last year’ Stiles confirms, ‘But that plan is out… ‘ he turns to Derek, ‘Maybe Deaton has a suggestion?’

‘Yeah’ He pulls out his phone and dials the number, ‘Hi. Found Ethan, has memory loss. Any suggestions? Call me back!’

‘Didn’t pick up, huh’ Stiles gets up and starts walking around the room, ‘I kinda guessed.’

‘Why?’ Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well, he has that date tonight. Remember? With the new English teacher from Beacon Hills High’ he says, Derek just stares at him as if he’s a complete idiot.

‘Of course The werewolf didn’t know what the young genius was talking about, since he had been too preoccupied with his own love life to pay attention to other’s’ 

‘Young genius?’ Dean scoffs.

‘Yeah, asshat’ Stiles sits down again, ‘I got into Stanford, Berkeley and a few other universities.’

‘I didn’t know you were applying’ Derek notes, ‘Also, don’t you have another year of high school?’

‘Yeah, but… I already got in’ Stiles grins, ‘I’m just taking some extra courses next year, hang with Scott… technically I could start university next year, but….’

‘But what?’ Derek asks, fully aware of the two brothers staring at the pair.

‘I, erm…’ he pauses as he flushes red, ‘I don’t want to go without Malia… ’

‘Does she know?’ Derek enquires, Stiles shakes his head.

‘Don’t you dare tell her’ he gets up again, fidgeting with his phone as he checks for a reply, ‘You know what she’ll say… so don’t tell her.’

Derek sighs, staring at the kid.

Sure, he disliked Stiles at first, mostly because the idea of him and Malia… well, it made him cringe and it made him furious.

But since he’d allowed the kid to stay over he’d started to see things differently. His view had slowly shifted. He no longer saw a horny teenager drooling on his cousin. He saw a boy, becoming a man, who cared about Malia. Who did anything and everything to make her happy. Someone who loved her and made her happy and… Derek couldn’t really hate that. However much he had tried.

‘So’ Dean interrupts, ‘What is the plan?’

‘Wait for Deaton to reply, that won’t be till morning’ Derek says, ‘In the meantime, we should get some rest.’

‘I paid for gas, you’re paying for the room’ Stiles says as he gets up, ‘Let’s get some shuteye sourwolf.’

 

 

‘For crying out loud! Put your phone on silent, will you’ Derek growls after the fourth bleep from Stiles’s phone.

‘Yeah, fine’ he mutters, reading the message Malia sent him.

‘Can’t wait for you to be back, bed’s cold without you’

He smiles as he types his reply.

‘Wish you were here with me, so I could keep you warm’

He presses sent and waits for a second before she answers.

‘How would you keep me warm?’

‘I’d pull you close to me, cover you with kisses’

‘What next?’

Stiles pauses for a second, but when he sees that Derek is vastly asleep he grins and sends his answer.

‘Let my hands slide under your shirt’

‘I’d like that… what are you wearing?’

‘Now? Not much. Just my boxers. How about you’ he gazes at the screen.

‘I’m not wearing anything…’ Stiles’ bites his lip as he reads the message, and two seconds later he gets another one, this time visual proof.

‘Turn of that damn phone or get out’ Derek suddenly grumbles, scaring Stiles so hard he actually falls off the bed.

‘Fine’ he mutters, he reaches for his bag, grabs a jeans and his jacket along with his car keys and leaves the room.

He steps into the car, pulls out his phone again and quickly replies.

‘The things I’d do if you were here with me…’

‘Do tell’

‘Well… first I’d let my hands trail every inch of your body’

‘…hmm’

‘Then I’d follow with my lips’

She replies and he grins as he leans forward to text her back…


	4. 'So, an emotional tether?'

‘Good morning’ Dean’s moody voice doesn’t promise much good.

‘What happened?’ Stiles asks, closing the door behind them.

‘Your _friend_ scratched me’ he says, holding up his arm.

‘We should get that cleaned’ Derek steps forwards, grabbing his arm and Dean pulls back.

‘Why, just a scratch!’ Dean comments, starting his tough guy routine.

‘If a scratch is deep enough it can turn you if not taken care of’ Stiles informs the brothers, ‘That’s how auntie Kate Argents got turned.’

‘Oh’ Dean looks at Derek who is studying the wound, ‘Should I be worried?’

‘Not worried’ he says, taking the first aid kit Sam hands him, ‘But cautious. I mean, even if you get turned, it’s the good species. So you’ll be fine, but… since you’re a hunter…’

‘What does that mean?’ Dean asks, feeling as if he’s being accused of something.

‘He means… when Allison’s mother got turned she killed herself’ Stiles says, Sam raises an eyebrow.

‘Allison… wasn’t she dating a werewolf when she died?’ Sam asks curiously, getting more and more confused by the second.

‘Yea but’ Stiles is interrupted by his phone, ‘Sorry, just a second’

‘Hi, Deaton’ he smiles as he picks up the phone, ‘What do you have?’

He pauses and Derek looks up from the wound, indicating Dean to hold pressure with the gaze on it, to listen in.

‘Yeah, it’s Ethan. Doesn’t remember us at all’ another pause, ‘Yes, he remembers Aiden, but I don’t know if he remembers him dying… I think he does though. Is it a fugue state? Like Lydia had after her attack?’

Dean looks up at the mention of Lydia, the red headed banshee had crossed his thoughts a few times in the past months.

‘So, an emotional tether…  you think that’ll bring him back? But who?’ he looks up at Derek who shrugs, ‘What about Danny? They were kind of serious before they broke up. I mean, from what I’ve heard.’

‘Danny’s the boyfriend, right?’ Sam whispers to Dean, who just nods.

‘Yeah, I’ll call him. Maybe he can drop by. Can you email me the ingredients?’ another pause, ‘Okay, thanks Deaton. Before I forget… how was your date last night?’

Stiles laughs, ‘That good huh? Okay, say hi to Scott for me when you see him’ he smiles and hangs up.

‘So?’ Dean asks stiles as Derek removes the gaze to poor on some disinfectant.

‘He’s going to email some herbal mixtures that could help trigger his memory’ Derek says, ‘But an emotional tether is stronger. Which is why we’ll probably have to ask Danny to come over. Do you have any wolfsbane?’

‘Yeah, in the car’ Sam says, ‘Why?’

‘To clean the wound. It’s not necessary but it’s just to be safe’ he says, ‘I think you’ll be fine. He’s not an alpha anymore, but you never know…’

‘Thanks man’ Dean nods as Sam returns with the herbs and Derek takes a step back.

 

‘Hi Ethan’ Stiles looks at the boy, tied up on a chair in the bathroom, held in place by some sort of sigil on the floor.

‘Hi’ he says as he looks up, ‘You look familiar.’

‘Probably’ he says, ‘I see you’ve gotten yourself in trouble… have you had any time missing? Pain in places you don’t remember?’

He shakes his head, ‘I don’t remember anything’ he says, ‘Just emptiness’

‘I can understand that’ Stiles says, looking at him. He couldn’t imagine the pain he felt. Sure, he’d lost his mother, and he’d been close to losing almost everyone close to him at some point in the last 4 years. But what Ethan lost was impossible to capture in words. He and his brother looked alike, they were one as a werewolf. Stiles had enough trouble looking in the mirror without thinking he had the same eyes as his mother, he couldn’t imagine what is must’ve felt like for Ethan. When you can’t run from the images, because they stare back at you.

‘Were we… friends?’ Ethan asks, looking at Stiles for a second, he shrugs.

‘We weren’t enemies. In the end, we were on our way to become friends’ Stiles says, ‘If the fight had ended differently, we would be friends right now.’

‘You think so?’

‘I know so, Ethan’ Stiles smiles sadly, watching at the broken wolf sitting there, ‘You’re a good man. I know you don’t remember. But you are. Sure, you made some mistakes, but in the end… you did the good thing. You saved so many people, you helped so many people…’

‘I get this feeling that…’ Ethan pauses for a second, ‘That you saved my life once.’

Stiles laughs, ‘yeah. I, uhm, once pulled a power saw out of your hands when you where under the influence of Wolfsbane’ he says, ‘good times.’

The door opens and Sam walks in.

‘and?’ he asks Stiles, the kid turns around to look at the youngest Winchester brother.

‘He seems to have some vague memories of when he was still in Beacon Hills’ Stiles says, turning back to Ethan.

‘Beacon Hills’ Ethan repeats slowly, ‘I… I feel like I should remember something important about that… someone important.’

Stiles frowns and then pulls out his phone, ‘I got some pictures, if you want?’ he suggests, Ethan nods and Stiles stands beside him showing him the pictures.

‘She… she screamed, right?’ he asks, nodding at the phone as Lydia’s picture appears.

‘Yeah, that’s right’ Stiles smiles, Sam nods and leaves the room again.

 

‘So, the kid okay in there?’ Dean asks, Sam nods.

‘Yeah, actually. He’s doing pretty great, finding out how much he remembers from before’ he says, ‘Did your potion master email yet?’

‘Yeah’ Derek says, ‘Stiles wrote it down, we’re gonna have to go into town for that, though.’

He hands the note to Sam who goes over it, ‘ginkgo biloba, rosemary, peppermint, guarana and brahmi’ he pauses, ‘Didn’t we pass some Wiccan shop on our way into town?’

‘Yeah, I think we did’ Dean says, the door opens and Stiles walks in, ‘So, you and Derek getting the herbs?’ he asks his brother.

‘Not a good idea’ Stiles says, ‘You never know if it’s an actual witch in there. Also, if they have herbs they’ll have aconite, and Derek’s not a fan of that. I’ll go with Sam.’

‘Okay, we’ll keep an eye on the uhm.. on Ethan’ Dean corrects himself after a glare from Derek, ‘Have fun, you kids.’

‘Shut up, Dean’ Sam mutters, and he and Stiles take off.


	5. 'The guns aren’t helping guys'

Sam and Stiles had stopped for dinner on their way back to the motel, but when they approached they already heard the ruckus happening inside.

‘Dude, calm down’ Dean’s voice sounds a bit stressed at first but shifts to outright panic almost immediately, ‘Derek!’

Sam kicks the door open, and stiles assesses the situation before taking action. Derek is holding his phone crushed in his hand, and clearly losing control.

‘What happened?’ Sam asks his brother, Dean shrugs.

‘I don’t know’ he replies, ‘One minute he’s fine, and then he got a call, and when he got back he started… you know… this…’

Stiles stretches out his arms, slowly taking a step towards him as Derek is struggling to control himself and failing.

‘Derek, calm down’ Stiles looks at his friend, who’s clearly losing control and wolfing out. The two Winchesters back up as they see Derek shift.

‘The guns aren’t helping guys’ Stiles shouts over his shoulder as Derek growls at them, ‘Put them down’

‘You got this?’ Dean asks, Stiles nods and turns back to the werewolf.

‘Find your anchor’ he says, Derek growls, his ears turning bright blue, ‘Think of… of Jake…’ Derek growls again, his claws growing out and his ears getting pointy.

‘That doesn’t seem to help, man’ Sam shouts from the other side of the room, unsure why the kid is approaching a full grown man ready to shift into werewolf mode.

‘Think of Malia’ he says, ‘Okay. Malia, remember her. With her silly wolf jokes, and her chocolate addiction?’

Derek looks at Stiles, slowly breathing in and out, and his eyes turn back to normal.

‘You okay?’ Stiles asks, Derek nods, slowly, ‘What happened?’

‘Nothing’ he mutters, for some reason looking ashamed of him losing control over his shift.

‘Derek, I know it sucks to talk about your life and your feelings, especially with me. But I got to know what’s going on, or maybe I won’t be able to help you next time you go wolf on our asses’ Stiles says, sounding a bit irritated yet somehow calm and comforting.

‘Uhm… Jake and I broke up’ he mutters, silent enough so that only Stiles can hear him.

‘Man, that sucks. Sorry dude’ Stiles pats him on the back, carefully, and Derek allows him.

‘I need a drink’ he mutters, ‘Sorry I freaked you out, guys’

‘Nah, it’s okay’ Sam shrugs, Dean, however, still looks a bit shaken up.

‘So’ Dean casually says, ‘An anchor huh? Who came up with that?’

‘Stiles did’ Derek replies, and suddenly everyone is looking at Stiles again.

‘When Scott first … in the beginning he couldn’t control his heartbeat, so I told him to think of something to slow it. Something to Anchor him. He thought if Allison’ he says, ‘It’s a way to control the shift’

‘I thought Allison died, what’s his anchor now?’ Sam asks, Derek looks up, clearly he hadn’t thought of that either.

‘He’s his own anchor now’ Stiles says, a hint of pride in his voice, ‘had to be after they broke up.’

Derek isn’t paying attention anymore, he’s sitting down on the chair against the wall, squeezing his hands and going over things in his head. Sure, things had been difficult between him and Jake lately, but that was just a minor spat. And the distance was an extra strain, but every time they saw each other they were so in sync, so close, so all over each other. Did he miss any hints? Had he said something that should’ve made it clear to him? Derek sighs, resting his head in his hands. “It’s better this way” he thought to himself, “It wasn’t going great anymore. Why hold on to something that isn’t working?”

‘So’ Sam looks at Derek, ‘You said something about getting a drink? Sounds like a plan!’

‘I’ll stay here to watch the wo… to watch Ethan’ Dean corrects himself, making sure he doesn’t upset Derek in any way.

‘I’ll make the concoction’ Stiles says, he pulls out his phone, ‘Oh, Danny will be here in an hour or so. Should be done by then.’

 

 

Stiles is lying on the bed, Dean is sitting on the other bed, cleaning his gun again.

‘Hey’ he says, looking up from his weaponry, ‘I meant to ask. Where did you go to last night?’

‘What do you mean?’ stiles asks absentmindedly, focusing on mixing the herbs.

‘Yeah, I saw you sneak into your car’ he says, wiping the barrel with a cloth.

‘Oh, I just went to call Malia’ he says, cutting up the rosemary and the peppermint.

‘And you had to take a drive for that?’ Dean remarked.

‘Yeah, had to get out of Derek’s hearing range’ Stiles informs him, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. And in his world, it probably is.

‘Why? He doesn’t like her… wait. But you told him to use her as his… what was it? Anchor?’

‘Yeah. Well, they’re cousins. He’s not too fond of me… well. He doesn’t mind me dating, but he likes to imagine that we’re both, what’s the word? Abstaining’ he looks up from his work for a second and reaches for the bag with the other herbs.

‘How well is Derek’s hearing?’ Dean’s curiosity prickled, Stiles shrugs.

 _‘_ _Wolves have excellent hearing, and under certain conditions can hear a howl as far as six miles away in the forest and ten miles away on the open tundra.’_ He says, Dean looks up from his guns again.

‘Did you memorize that from some book?’ he laughs, and Stiles is surprised by the response. Not because he laughs, but because he suddenly imagines that Dean Winchester hasn’t actually laughed in a very, very long time. And that random thought makes him sad for some reason.

‘I’m a member of the pack’ he smiles, ‘The more you know, the bigger your chances of survival.’

‘The less you hang with werewolves, the bigger your chances of survival’ Dean states, Stiles grins.

‘The Winchester brother doesn’t quite know how to act around the young boy, everything about him puzzles him. But what he finds strangest is that, among all the pain and monsters, he still finds a way to be happy. To have a life. And he can’t help but wonder, if things had been different, he might have had that life too’ Stiles says, not really aware he’s saying it out loud, ‘But the man seems to forget that his sacrifice came with a reward. Because when you spend your time on the road, it’s easy to forget. But in every town he leaves behind, in every town he saves a life, he leaves behind an ally. A friend. Someone who will remember his name, and tell his stories. Someone who doesn’t see the monster Dean Winchester sees in himself, but someone who sees him for what he truly is. A hero.’

They sit for a moment, completely silent before Dean finally responds.

‘Derek’s right’ he mutters, ‘You’re fucking annoying.’

But when Stiles glances at him, he can see a smile on his face.

 

There’s a knock on the door, and when Dean opens it he is greeted by yet another teenager. But this one looks familiar, this one served him pie once in Beacon Hills. Danny smiles at him, ‘Hi’ he says, ‘I’m Danny, Stiles’ friend?’

‘Oh, right’ Dean steps to the side, ‘Come in.’

‘Hi, Danny’ Stiles waves at him without looking up.

‘Hi, Stiles’ he sighs, ‘Uhm. Before I forget, Deaton said to look up Quince, or something.’

Stiles waves towards Dean, who sighs and pulls out his laptop. Danny shudders when he sees the thing, even more so when Dean starts cursing at it and violently hitting the keyboard.

‘Oh, for crying out loud’ Danny walks over and pulls it from his hands, taking over the search and submerging himself in it.

‘You some sort of computer genius?’ Dean asks, Danny doesn’t answer, too busy with the laptop.

‘He is’ Stiles replies, ‘Got a criminal record for hacking when he was 13’

‘Those charges were dropped’ Danny says, not looking up from the screen and typing in a few things.

‘So… how did he get into your pack?’ Dean asks, besides his computer skills he doesn’t seem to be that special.

‘I’m not pack’ Danny remarks, ‘I just help out. Sometimes it gets me poisoned, or attacked, or… who knows what else.’

‘Hej, none of that was our fault’ Stiles says, ‘Mostly, it was Jackson, and out English teacher.’

‘You got poisoned by your English teacher?’ Dean raises and eyebrow, ‘Man, I’m glad I didn’t go to your school.’

‘She was a darach, so there’s more to the story. Derek could probably explain’ Danny says, his eyes still on the screen.

‘Don’t ask Derek’ Stiles says, ‘He, uhm… he dated her for a while. Didn’t end well.’

‘Wait, I thought Derek was gay’ Dean says, packing up his gun cleaning supplies.

‘Wait’ this time Danny does looks up from his screen, ‘Derek’s gay?’

‘Apparently he swings both ways’ Stiles says, ‘But that’s so not the point.’

‘Still good to know, though’ Danny mutters to himself, and once again, Dean grins at the remark.

 


	6. 'God,  what is it with you two and guns?'

‘Okay, I found something’ Danny finally looks up from the screen again and it’s only then he notices there are two more people in the room. Derek and Dean’s brother.

‘Spill it’ Sam says, he’s sitting on a bed next to Stiles who’s finishing the concoction.

‘according to this site: “The peel can be dried and added to beverages, adding a sweetness to the drink, the fruit can be cooked in a variety of ways, it is especially popular in desserts, and the seeds can be dried and crushed and added to tobacco for smoking. “ yada yada yada “leaving him with no memory of anything unusual happening, only the nice experience it was to eat, drink or smoke. A rush of adrenaline (such as if he is attacked or otherwise in immediate danger) will wake him prematurely, but not give him back any memory of seeing or hearing anything out of the usual prior to the awakening.” Danny reads, looking up to see their response.

‘That could be it’ Dean says, scratching the back of his head.

‘But then he’d remember by now’ Derek comments, looking at the screen over Danny’s shoulder.

‘Not if they combined it with a spell’ Sam suggests.

Stiles looks up at him, and from the corner of his eye he sees Danny glancing at the bathroom door.

‘Has to be’ Dean says, ‘If they say getting attacked would’ve woke him up… I mean, he didn’t really come willingly with us.’

‘It’s all really interesting, but can I just see him now?’ Danny asks, clearly bothered by the casual tone of the conversation.

‘Yeah’ Derek gets up, ‘I’ll go with.’

 

Danny looks at him, Ethan, tied to a chair and then he looks at the strange drawing on the floor. Stiles walks in right behind them, holding the concoction in his right hand and a lighter in his left.

‘How does it work?’ Danny asks, looking at the brown paste.

‘I have to heat it up a bit, and then smear it on his hands’ Stiles says, ‘Well, you have to smear it on his hands. You’re the tether.’

‘Okay’ he says, watching as Stiles heats it up and hands it to him, ‘Can you guys leave us for a minute?’

Derek and Stiles exchange a look, not sure whether leaving the pair is such a good idea.

‘Yeah, sure’ Stiles decides, and Derek follows him out the room, leaving the two former lovers alone.

Danny looks at Ethan, a broken expression on his face, and slowly takes his hands in his, smearing on the ointment.

‘Hi, Ethan’ he says, he looks up at Danny, a hint of recognition in his eyes, ‘Remember me?’

‘Sort of’ he mutters, ‘I just know I’m happy you’re here.’

‘Me too’ Danny replies.

‘What is this thing?’ Ethan looks at their hands, and his eyes go hazy for a moment.

‘Ethan… are you okay?’ Danny looks up at him, but he doesn’t respond, and then he doubled over and Dean and Sam storm in.

‘What happened’ Sam asks, and when Danny turns around he sees the two brothers already have their guns ready.

‘Nothing, his eyes just went hazy and he collapsed’ Danny looks concerned and Stiles walks in behind the brothers, looking at their drawn guns.

‘God, what is it with you two and guns’ he sighs, ‘Sorry Danny, I should have warned you about that. It’s normal, means it’s working.’

‘Yeah, Stiles, you should’ve warned me’ he says, getting up and taking the towel Stiles hands him to wipe his hands.

‘So,’ he glances at Sam, ‘We haven’t really been introduced yet.’

‘I’m Sam, this is Dean’ Sam says, Danny nods.

‘Okay, good. I’ll try to remember your names’ he smiles and turns around to join Derek in the bedroom, the two brothers follow.

‘So, how do you know Stiles? From school?’ Dean asks.

‘Yeah, obviously. We’re on the lacrosse team together’ he smiles and returns to Dean’s laptop, ‘Your computer is in a terrible state, by the way. You know those porn sites are loaded with viruses, right? You need a better firewall.’

‘So?’ Dean sits down, ‘Can you fix it?’

‘Sure I can’ Danny starts typing away again, and stiles knows that’s what he does when he’s nervous, because even though they’re all in the bedroom, the bathroom door is open, and every few minutes Danny glances at Ethan to check on him.


	7. 'Can you guys untie me?'

It takes a while for the thing to work. It takes a very long time, it takes so long that after an hour, Derek decides to go for a run and Dean and Danny decide to go get dinner. Leaving Sam and Stiles alone together.

Stiles is lying on one of the beds, constantly texting Malia, and Sam is on his computer, looking up god know what.

‘The young Winchester was once again left with the teenage boy, and there was another uncomfortable silence as neither of them knew what to say to each other’ Stiles says, Sam looks up. He’s quite convinced that he’s not even aware he’s doing it, that he doesn’t know he’s saying it out loud. But when he looks up, Stiles is just lying on his back on the bed, still texting and grinning at the little screen like an idiot.

‘Who are you texting?’ Sam asks, Stiles turns on his side and looks at him, a stupid grin on his face.

‘Take a guess!’ he says, and Sam sighs, ‘I’m texting my girlfriend.’

‘Why don’t you just call her?’ he asks, turning to his screen again.

‘Because there are werewolves here’ he says matter of fact, ‘They have super hearing… I don’t want them to hear what I talk about with my girlfriend’

He checks the screen again and his eyes widen for a second before he smiles again.

‘Oh’ Sam doesn’t need to ask, and that makes him sad for some reason.

There’s a knock on the door and Danny and Dean come in, carrying two bags of take-out food.

‘Thank god’ Stiles says, getting up, ‘I’m starving.’

‘You’re always starving’ Danny notes, Sam grins at the comment, knowing what it’s like to be around someone who’s always hungry.

‘Shut up, Danny’ Stiles says as he grabs a burger and starts eating, Dean follows his example immediately and Danny just sits down and stares into the bathroom.

It takes another 2 hours before Ethan finally stirs, and when he finally moves he just shoots awake and Danny is standing beside him in half a second, holding his hand.

‘Danny?’ Ethan looks up, his vision suddenly clear and he looks stronger somehow, ‘Where is the goddamn witch?’

‘Witch?’ Stiles asks, grabbing his phone again to inform Derek that Ethan’s awake.

‘Yeah’ he looks up again, ‘Can you guys untie me?’

The brother look at Stiles for affirmation and he nods, Sam pulls out a knife and breaks the sigil on the floor.

‘Okay’ Sam says, looking at the young werewolf, the door opens and Derek walks in, ‘Tell us everything you remember’

 

It was pretty straightforward. He’d gotten some sort of aconite poisoning and went to the wiccan’s shop for a cure. She, however, didn’t see him as an innocent client. She apparently had some sort of magical alarm at her entrance, to warn her about supernatural creatures coming in.

So when he walked in he had drugged her by blowing some type of dust in his face and chanting something in Latin. He had woken up in a dark room, where she was trying to secure him, and he had escaped. The Winchesters had found him a few hours later, roaming the woods and chasing a deer.

Derek snorts and Ethan looks up at him.

‘A deer?’ he asks, ‘Nice.’

‘Is she dangerous?’ Stiles asks, ignoring Derek’s comment, ‘Do you think she poses a threat? I mean, if she goes around attacking people for being a supernatural creature…’

‘We should go question her’ Derek says, he’s leaning against the doorframe.

‘You should not’ Stiles says, ‘Because she’ll drug you. And she already know Sam and I.’

‘So?’

‘So, the obvious choice is Dean and Danny. They’ll go question her’ Stiles says, turning around and walking into the bedroom. Danny is still standing by Ethan, reaching out an arm to help him up, and leads him to one of the beds.

‘What would be or excuse?’ Dean asks, Stiles smiles and both brothers know him well enough that they won’t like the answer.

‘When we were in there earlier, they had this potency root.’ Stiles says, ‘For couples in love. It was on display, with information cards and all.’

‘So?’ Dean looks at him, ‘Why is that important?’

‘Because, it means it’s important to her’ he explains, ‘It means that if you go in there asking about that, she’ll be more than willing to talk. She’ll talk about something that she likes, which means she’ll talk about herself. And then you can casually ask questions.’

‘Like what?’ Dean asks.

‘Not you’ Stiles remarks, ‘Danny. Let Danny ask the questions. He’ll know what to do!’

‘What makes you so sure about that?’ Sam asks, looking at the teenager.

‘Cause I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer than you two idiots’ Stiles says, ‘And your method of extracting information from me was kidnapping. So.. I’m gonna go with Danny.’

‘Fine’ Dean grunts, nodding at the boy, ‘I’m driving, let’s go.’


	8. 'No worries, only takes a sec'

Danny looks through the window. Apparently there’s something about Wiccan stores that they have late opening hours.

‘Ready?’ he asks Dean, he nods a bit grumpy and holds the door open as they both walk in.

The woman who walks up to them is an odd type, to say the least. She’s wearing the typical hippie outfit. Longs skirt, lots of layers, and she’s carrying around a smell of herbs and incense.

‘How can I help you?’ the woman asks, Dean is looking around the place.

‘We were looking for something to help with…’ Danny leans forward and whispers the next part, ‘potency…’

‘Ah’ the woman smiles slowly walking towards the root on display, ‘I have just the thing.’

‘Dean, darling, come look’ Danny says, in his sweetest voice, Dean sighs as he walks over, ‘He’s a bit embarrassed.’

‘No need’ the woman says, ‘Happens to the best of them… especially when they get to age 40.’

‘I’m 35’ Dean grunts, standing besides Danny, trying not to look to mad about the situation.

‘It’s okay, darling’ Danny says, he reaches out and grabs Dean hand. And Dean is surprised by his strength, because it isn’t a ‘come on honey’ squeeze, it’s a ‘get the fuck over it’ squeeze, which actually hurts his hand.

‘It’s Chinese’ the woman says, ‘You have to boil it, and drink the tea.’

‘Does it work?’ Dean asks, gazing at the thing with a suspicious eye.

‘It does, I have personal experience’ she smiles, and somehow Danny manages to looks interested.

‘So, it’s just tea, right? You don’t need a ritual?’ Danny asks, looking around, ‘I mean, last time we tried this… herbal mix, right Dean? They said to use it with this ritual… and it worked great. Sadly the store got closed down.’

‘Are you a practicing wiccan?’ she asks, Danny shakes his head and nods towards Dean.

‘Not me, Dean is’ he smiles, ‘He’s quite serious about it too. Has the whole flat protected. Salt lines and all.’

‘That’s probably best’ she says, a smile on her face, ‘There are some dangerous things out there.’

‘Have you met any of those?’ Danny asks, his voice a whisper as if they’re sharing a secret or exchanging gossip.

‘Oh, too often’ she sighs, ‘Last week I had a werewolf in here…’

‘No way!’ Danny actually manages to look shocked, ‘What did you do?’

‘Well, I drugged him of course’ she says, as if it’s obvious.

‘Did you… did you kill it?’ Danny asks, Dean notices he uses it, instead of he, and it’s a nice touch.

‘I was going to, but he escaped’ she says, ‘I’m still looking for it, though. Werewolves are dangerous…’

‘What if he isn’t?’ Dean asks, somehow managing to sound curious instead of accusing.

‘Don’t be silly, of course he isn’t she smiles.

‘How… How do you kill a werewolf?’ Dean asks, he falters for a second, but she’s too busy reveling in her own knowledge to notice.

‘I have some herbs’ she says, motioning to a shelf behind them, Dean turns to check it out as Danny keeps her distracted with potency drug gossip.

Dean looks at the herbs, picking up one of the books on the shelf and leafing through it. His Latin might not be as good as Sam’s, but he can still tell that this book is dark and dangerous. And so are the potions.

‘Do you have anything else?’ Dean asks casually, she turns around and looks at him for a second.

‘In the basement, but that’s not for customers’ she informs him.

Dean sighs, ‘We really love to take a look though’ he says, she turns around, ‘Pretty please?’

‘Who are you?’ she asks, getting suspicious, ‘Why are you asking to see the basement?’

‘Fuck’ Dean sighs, ‘Danny, take her down.’

‘Great’ Danny sighs, and as the woman turns around, he throws her over his shoulder, ‘So, which way to the basement?’

Dean points in the right direction as Danny somehow carries the woman, who’s kicking and struggling, and covers her mouth to keep her quiet.

‘You lock the door’ Danny says, making his way down the stairs.

 

‘Who are you people?’ The witch asks, Dean looks around the room. It was good they came, because the place is clearly dangerous.

‘Where did you get this stuff?’ Dean asks, picking up a glass vile with a black liquid in it.

‘Auctions, some of it made myself. Online’ she says, ‘Who are you?’

‘We’re hunters’ Dean says, putting the bottle down.

‘He is’ Danny corrects him, ‘I’m not. I’m here because you hurt my friend Ethan.’

‘Ethan?’

‘The werewolf’ he says, ‘The one you were going to kill?’

She laughs, ‘He’s your friend?’ she asks, and then Danny takes a step back.

‘Dean?’ he yells, Dean turns around.

‘Yeah, what is it?’

‘Her eyes just shifted to black. It was only a second, but I swear they did’ he says, ‘What the fuck does that mean?’

‘It means we got a demon on our hands’ he says, taking a bottle of water from his pocket.

The woman grins, her eyes now permanently black, ‘Well, we have an expert on our hands’ she says, ‘if it isn’t the famous Dean Winchester. Where’s the baby brother?’

‘He’s otherwise engaged’ he says, throwing the holy water in her face, she screams.

Danny raises an eyebrow, ‘Witches and water?’ he asks, a bit surprised.

‘Nah, demons and holy water’ he says, ‘after a while you come prepared.’

‘So, what do we do?’ Danny asks, Dean had knocked out the woman and she’s now lying on the floor.

‘We exorcise her’ he says, ‘But I fear the worst, though…’

‘What do you mean?’ Danny looks at the body on the floor, and although she was evil, he still felt sorry for her, ‘She’ll be fine after, right?’

Dean sighs, ‘The thing with Demons is that once they take over, they’re in control. It also means that the woman might be dead. That she’s been dead for weeks, months, years.’

‘Question is, why did it attack Ethan? Wouldn’t she have seen him as an ally in some way?’ he asks, Dean shrugs.

‘I’m guessing because some supernatural creatures are able to see it if people are possessed, self preservation?’ he suggests, grabbing his phone.

‘No worries, only takes a sec’ he says, looking up the spell on his phone before he starts chanting ‘

_‘_ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ __  
  


_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei—‘

 

Danny watches as a dark, black, something leaves the woman’s body. For a second he’s hoping she’ll stand up, but she doesn’t.

‘What now?’ he asks, feeling a lot less sure about him than he had earlier.

‘We should go’ he says, ‘They’ll find her, determine she’s been dead for a few weeks… another unsolved murder… it sucks, but it’s what we have to deal with.’


	9. 'This one was shitty'

‘So’ Stiles gets up from the bed when the two men walk in.

‘Demon possession, gone now. She’d been dead for a while’ Dean says flatly, Sam nods as if it’s everyday business. And Stiles figures that for them, it probably is.

‘How are you feeling?’ Danny asks, sitting down next to Ethan.

‘Better now you’re here’ he mutters, looking at his ex-boyfriend.

‘So what’s next?’ Stiles asks, ‘I mean, you don’t plan on holding him, are you?’

‘No, not really’ Sam says, ‘It’s up to you what you do. Well up to him.’

‘Well, it’s simple’ Danny says, looking up as he takes Ethan’s hand, ‘He’s coming home with us.’

‘Yes’ Derek confirms, as if it’s clear.

‘When will you be leaving?’ Sam asks, Stiles gets up, so does Derek, Danny and Ethan.

‘Tomorrow morning’ Stiles suggests, the rest nods, ‘Let’s get some sleep first. I’m exhausted.’

‘Good plan’ Danny agrees, ‘I’ll go book us a room.’

Derek nods and the four men leave the Winchester’s room, leaving the brothers in silence.

 

 

‘So’ Stiles leans against his car, ‘Nice seeing you guys… well. It wasn’t as bad as the first time…’

‘Yeah, same’ Dean says, nodding at the kid.

‘Derek, ready to go?’ Stiles asks, Derek sighs and turns around, to Danny.

‘Can I please get a ride with you guys?’ he asks, Danny nods and Stiles sighs.

‘Oh, mean’ he says, sounding terribly hurt, ‘And here I thought we were bounding.’

Derek rolls with his eyes, and the three men wave at the Winchester’s before getting into Danny’s car and taking off.

‘The three men depart together, leaving their trusted friend to travel home alone’ Stiles comments as the car drives out of sight.

His phone bleeps again, and when he takes it out to check Dean grabs it from his hands, ‘Who the fuck have you been texting these past two days?’ he says, looking at the phone.

‘Oh, god, don’t’ Stiles says, reaching out, Dean holds him off with his stretched out arm. Dean doesn’t listen, and when he sees the texts he looks at Stiles, with yet another expression on his face. An expression that Stiles hasn’t seen Dean give him before; admiration.

‘Oh God’ Dean comments, ‘You are … obsessed’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Stiles grabs his phone back, ‘I run with wolves, I go after Wendigo’s, I survived possession, poisoning. I’m able to calm werewolves about to freak out, and you don’t even blink. But you find out I’ve been sexting with my girlfriend, and suddenly you’re impressed?’

‘Just didn’t know you had it in you, kid’ Dean says, not even a bit ashamed of it, ‘I’m glad for you, man.’

‘You’re jealous of me, man’ Stiles says, ‘It’s okay, though. I know what I got.’

He smiles, checking his phone again when it beeps.

‘What’s she sending you now?’ Dean asks, Stiles smiles as he looks up.

‘She says; Glad you’re on your way back. I missed you. Love you, your little wolf’ he says, ‘So, not going to keep her waiting. And next time, choose a nicer motel. This one was shitty.’

He gets into his car and drives off, Sam and Dean idly lifting a hand to wave goodbye.

‘And then the Winchester brothers watch the young boy drive off. Wondering when they will see him next, and if he will ever stop surprising them’ Dean says.

‘Oh, shut up man’ Sam sighs, punching his brother in the arm, ‘Shut.The.Fuck.Up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and liking.  
> You're all absolute sweethearts and I want to hug all of you

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, Stiles starts to narrate the trip, getting on probably everyone's nerves.


End file.
